ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Cartoon Movie
Characters * Doraemon * Nobita Nobi * Scooby Doo * Shaggy Rogers * Ash Ketchum * Pikachu * Shinchan * Bugs Bunny * Daffy Duck * Porky Pig * Lola Bunny * Sylvester Cat * Tweety * Roadrunner * Wile.E Coyote * Foghorn Leghorn * Yosemite Sam * Marvin The Martian * Elmer Fudd * Tasmanian Devil * Barnyard Dog * Henry Hawk * Hiroshi Nohara * Mitzi Nohara * Shiro * Himawari * Kazama * Masao * Bo * Nene * Ai - Chan * Yoshinaga Mam * Matsuzaka Mam * Principal Sir * Takeshi (Gian) Goda * Suneo Honekawa * Shizuka Minamoto * Velma Dinkley * Fred Jones * Daphne Blake * Misty * Brock * May * Max * Tracey * Professor Oak * Professor Birch * Professor Juniper * Professor Sycamore * Professor Elm * Professor Rowan * Delia Ketchum * Dawn * Iris * Cilan * Bonnie * Serena * Clemont * Nanako * Pink Panther * Big Nose * Inspector Clouseau * Ant * Aardvark * Tom * Jerry * Spike * Tyke * Butch * Toodles * Nibbles * Mickey Mouse * Minnie Mouse * Donald Duck * Daisy Duck * Goofy Goof * Pluto * Pete * Clarabella Cow * Mortimer Mouse * Horace Horsecollar * Winnih The Pooh * Piglet * Tigger * Christopher Robin * Rabbit * Roo * Kanga * Owl * Kessie * Spongebob Squarepants * Patrick Star * Squidward Tentacles * Sandy Squirrel * Mr. Krabs * Plankton * Larry The Lobster * Mrs. Puff * Timmy Turner * Cosmo * Wanda * Poof * Vicky * Chloe Carmichael * Sparky * Dorami * Sewashi Nobi * Timmy,s parents * A.J * Jorgen Von Strangle * Denzel Crocker * Anti - fairies * Foop * Anti - Sparky * Norm The Genie * Wizard Transcript Nobita - Doraemon, let,s go on a vacation ! Doraemon - Okay ! So we will go at The World City ! Nobita - Hey ! Friends ! Come out ! Shizuka - Is he agreed ? Gian - I hear him saying yes. Suneo - Have you listened carefully ? Gian - Do you dare to ask that question again ? Suneo - No. Dorami - Hey Doraemon ! I will go too. (Meanwhile) Shaggy - Where are we going, Velma ? Velma - The World City ! To our first vacation ! Scooby - Rhat if a ronster show rup ? Daphne - I am sure nothing will happen. Fred - But traps ? Mystery Inc. - Nooooo !!!!!! (Meanwhile) Tom - ( Going on a vacation is good. All my friends have gone to vacation.) Jerry - ( I,ll go too.) (Meanwhile) Big Nose - That panther has gone to vacation. I should go too. Ant - Lets go vacation but Aardvark is coming along me. (Meanwhile) W Bugs - Going to vacation. ( The Next Day ) Ash - Here it is ! The World City of New Region. Misty, Brock, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, May, Max and the others should be here too. Here I come ! Doraemon - Nobita & friends, here we are ! Nobita - Wow ! What a big city ! Gian - Let us explore ! Shizuka - Huh !? Who is that 10 years old with a cap on his head and a yellow monster in his shoulder ? Suneo - Lets ask him. Sir, who are you and who is in your shoulder ? Ash - My name is Ash and i am a pokemon trainer. This is my partner, Pikachu. Suneo - I have video games known as Pokemon. So they were real after all. Shizuka - Who are you waiting for, Ash ? Ash - I am waiting for my friends named Brock, Misty, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Clemont, Serena, Bonnie, Prof. Oak and my mother, Delia Ketchum. By the way, who are you five ? Nobita - Sure a lot of them. My name is Nobita, this is Gian, this is Shizuka, this is Suneo and they are my two robotic gadget cats from the future, Doraemon & Dorami ! Ash - Gadget cat from future !? Huh !? There they are. Misty - Ash ! Long time no see. Brock - How is your journey ? Max - Ash, you know that i am now 8 years old. May - Ash, i won Sinnoh ribbons. Prof. Oak - Have you caught any new pokemon ? Ash - STOP TALKING !!!!!! I forgot to introduce my new friends. Nobita, Doraemon, Dorami, Shizuka, Gian and Suneo. Tracey - Do you know why that green car with the name of mystery machine is there ? I guess that car is the car of mystery solvers but i also find a dog there which is not a pokemon ! Ash - Lets see ! Gian - Lets see ! Doraemon - Do not repeat it. Shaggy - Who said i,m sure there aren,t any mystery ? We need help for the mystery ? There is a bunch coming. Help us to solve the mystery and i will give you all a giant burger. Ash & Doraemon - Okay ! Fred - What are your names ? (Later) Fred - Lets split up ! Scooby Doo team go right, Pokemon left, Doraemon up. Doraemon - What is the mystery ? Velma - There is someone who is stoling the jewels that can bring the world destruction. Doraemon - I found a blue cloth. Lets check whose is it. Huh !? My gadget is telling it is a wizard who wants to destroy the world. Velma - A fake wizard i guess. Doraemon - My gadget tells it is real. Huh !? A cat ? Tom - Meow ! Doraemon - Meow ! Meow ! He is telling he find something strange and if we want it we have to find Jerry the mouse. I kept lost & found gadget at future. Shaggy - Then !? Ash - Do you have something, Daphne ? Daphne - I have a detecter. Here. Dawn - I hear something. There is the mouse. Doraemon - Translation Tool. Jerry, we will give you food. Steal things from Tom. Jerry - Okay. (Later) Jerry - Here am i. Now give me the food. Category:Crossovers